Generally, in an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, in a case of printing a toner image on a sheet for printing such as paper and the like, it is known that distortion occurs in the sheet for printing and curl is generated in the sheet for printing due to the effect of the heat applied when fixing the toner image by heating.
On the other hand, a technology has been proposed in which an image is printed with the color erasable material again on the reuse sheet obtained by erasing the image formed on the sheet for printing with color erasable material.
In an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, in a case of forming an image on the reuse sheet with color erasable material, curl occurs in the reuse sheet easily. Thus, it is preferred to prevent the occurrence of curl during the image forming process.